el atrapa sueños (swanqueen)
by Noodle-Grz
Summary: Regina recibe de regalo un atrapa sueños, sin saber a lo que este amuleto le llevara.
1. Chapter 1

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **ESPERO Y LES AGRADE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR LEER. :)**_

 _ **EL ATRAPA SUEÑOS**_

 _-vale, vale. Tú ganas- decía mientras calmaba su risa._

 _-lo sabía- sonrió de lado con suficiencia y beso su frente- siempre gano- se acomodó a su lado en la cama y le abrazo cariñosamente._

 _-cariño, ¡eres una tramposa!- exclamo, mientras colocaba un mecho de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja._

 _-bien que te gusta que sea una tramposa- beso la punta de su nariz, para luego acariciar delicadamente su mejilla._

 _-me gustas más cuando eres juguetona- acerco su rosto al de la rubia a su lado, le miro intensamente con cariño y pego sus labios en un dulce y suave beso. Beso que la linda rubia profundizo._

 _Las manos de la rubia se deslizaban suavemente por la piel morena regalándole delicadas caricias que se iban perdiendo en algún punto la blusa gris, sus besos descendieron abandonado los carnosos labios rojos, y se posaron en el largo cuello la morena haciendo que esta soltara profundos suspiros y se estremeciera bajo su cuerpo. Quito la blusa que ya para ese momento le estorbaba y la lanzo lejos haciendo que la prenda se perdiera en algún lugar de la habitación, con su mano libre cogió una mano de la morena y entrelazo sus dedos llevándola a lo alto de la cabezada mientras recorría el valle de sus senos dando pequeños besos y lamidas sobre los duros pezones haciendo que la morena gimiera sin reserva alguna. con suaves mordidas recorría el camino por plano vientre en donde se quedó por unos minutos haciendo enloquecer a la morena que se movía inquieta y entre suspiros y ahogados gemidos le pedía que continuara._

 _La morena se estremeció al sentir como su juguetona rubia volvía a emprender el camino sobre su monte de venus, sintió como esta le regalaba un mordisco para luego mirarla con una sonrisa y mientras desabrochaba el botón de su short y lo iba bajando tan lentamente que le pareció un delicioso pero tortuoso movimiento que la lograba excitar aún más, sabia a que estaba jugando su rubia y eso la enloquecía, con desesperación por quererla sentir dentro de ella, enredo sus dedos en los largos cabellos dorados, la miro a los ojos y sin tener que decir una sola palabra vio como con una sonrisa triunfante su compañera volvía a bajar por su abdomen, la besaba, mordía y lamia tan deliciosamente que su cadera se movía por cuenta propia. Sintió la respiración caliente de la rubia acercándose a su intimidad y con desesperación grito su nombre._

 _-¡Emma!_

 _Sentía el aliento cada vez más cerca de ella, que cuando se preparaba para sentir los suaves y carnosos labios en su intimidad, un ruido estridente le hizo abrir los ojos que hasta ese momento los mantenía fuertemente cerrados._

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos sobresaltada, su mirada vago por el lugar en donde se encontraba, desconcertada observo cada rincón de la blanca habitación y cuando reconoció el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, acerco la mano al diabólico aparato que rompía la tranquilidad de la mañana, apago su despertador y viendo la hora salto de la cama metiéndose con apuro al cuarto de baño, cuando salió de este se vistió con un jeans ajustado azules que hacia tornear sus largas piernas, una blusa holgada color crema, chaleco negro y por zapatos: botas de tacón alto que le llegaban a los tobillos, dándole una apariencia matadora. Miro la cabecera de su cama y vio colgado ese extraño amuleto que hace un par de semanas le habían regalo.

 _ **-"¡Gina, feliz cumpleaños!- había gritado su amiga de mechas rojas cuando la vio entrar en la cafetería de su abuelita- para que te cuide por las noches- le había asegurado cuando le extendió el amuleto"**_

 _ **-"¿un atrapa sueños, Ruby?- pregunto incrédula- ¿en serio?**_

 _ **-"solo cógelo y veras que te cuidara y quien sabe hasta te puede mostrar lo que tanto anhelas- dijo y desapareció así como había llegado"**_

Recordó el extraño sueño que había vuelto a tener, cogió el amuleto y lo miro atentamente _**"si no fueras un regalo ya me habría desecho de ti"**_ pensó.

Bajo las escaleras y sin tiempo de preparar su propio desayuno pensó que sería mejor pasar por la cafetería que más cerca le quedaba. Cuando dentro en Granny´s todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Se acercó a la barra y Ruby la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿lo de siempre?- pregunto, cuando tuvo la afirmación de su amiga, sirvió un café negro y se lo puso enfrente- entonces, ¿mala noche?

-si- respondió la morena con desgana.

-¿otra vez la rubia calentona?- cuestión moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-pufff- bufo y afirma con la cabeza- sí, no sé porque sueño con esa rubia, ni siquiera la conozco y realmente dudo que la llegue a conocer en algún momento- dio un primer sorbo a su café y degusto el agradable aroma y sabor de este.

-quien sabe, tal vez esos sueño húmedos que tienes con aquella rubia quiere decir que necesitas un buen polvo- dijo sin perder la sonrisa característica de ella.

-llevo más de un mes soñando con ella, Ruby y, ¿Cómo sabes que tengo sueños húmedos con ella?- volvió a arquear una de sus cejas.

-por la cara de frustración sexual que te cargas- respondió sin más.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, era típico de su amiga, para ella todo tenía que ver con sexo y nada más que sexo. Tirarse un buen polvo de esos que si te vi no me acuerdo y listo, todo como antes.

-¿en serio, Ruby?, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con sexo para ti?

-porque el sexo, amiga mía, es lo mejor que hay en esta vida- Sonrió de medio lado y le guiño un ojo.

-Ruby sabes que te quiero, pero a veces eres una gilipollas de lo peor- se levantó de la silla y pago por su café- bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

-está bien, está bien- alzo las manos en rendición- tienes razón, pero siguiendo con el tema de tus sueños, una de dos. O necesitas ese buen polvo o debo comenzar a creer que pueden ser recuerdos de otra vida. La anciana que me vendió el atrapa sueños dijo algo raro acerca del dios de los sueños y algo de tejer y entrelazar los destinos- puso un gesto pensativo.

La morena suspiro e hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y salió de la cafetería. Conociendo a su amiga como la conocía lo más seguro es que se lo hayan vendido cuando está en ebria a mas no poder. Emprendió el camino la calle principal y se perdió en una vuela de las esquinas.

Ya en la noche cuando la morena volvía del trabajo a su casa, comenzó a preparar su cena, prendió la televisión de la sala y puso en el DVD una película de comedia, después de un largo día de trabajo, lo único que le apetecía era relajarse un rato. Se acomodó en el gran sofá, coloco una botella de vino blanco en la mesita de enfrente y con copa en mano se relajó viendo la película que unas cuantas sonrisas le había robado. Para cuando la película había termina llevo todo lo que había usado a la cocina y ordeno antes de irse a dormir.

Subió las escaleras con paso perezosos, llego a su habitación, se puso su pijama de seda que consistía en una blusa morada y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus estilizadas piernas, se metió en la cama y muy pronto para su suerte cayo por primera vez en un profundo sueño.

 _Regina sentía como algo suave subía por una de sus piernas bajo la manta que la cubría, soltó un pequeño bufido en forma de protesta y volvió a acomodarse en una nueva posición, cuando estaba ya cómoda de nuevo, volvió a sentir una suave caricia en su brazo derecho y una suave risa con una caliente respiración bajo su cuello, abrió los ojos lentamente y una cara muy familiar la recibió con un dulce beso._

 _-shhhh- le silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios- sigue durmiendo cariño._

 _-Emma- dijo con la voz pastosa del sueño._

 _-hola, amor- la rubia se acostó a su lado y la contemplo con cariño plasmado en los ojos._

 _-llegaste…- Regina se abrazó a su compañera y suspiro bajo su cuello acomodándose en el hombro de la rubia para poder dormir más cómodamente._

 _-¿me extrañaste?- pregunto la rubia acariciando los cortos cabellos de la morena que estaba entrando en sueño nuevamente._

 _-siempre te extraño cuando estas de servicio en la comisaria- respondió con un suspiro._

 _-lo siento, hoy fue un día muy liado- se disculpó besando su frente- siento haberme ausentado todo el día._

 _-no te preocupes cariño, ahora estas aquí, conmigo- le miro y beso sus labios._

 _Regina se colocó sobre las caderas de la rubia, quien soltó un suspiro al sentir como la morena profundizaba el beso, sentía la lengua de la morena vagar por su cavidad bucal y no tuvo mejor idea que unirse a la batalla de lenguas que luchaban por llevar la voz de canto._

 _La morena comenzó a mover sus caderas al sentir como su compañera exploraba su abdomen con suaves carisias, Emma le comenzó a regalar excitantes mordiscos por la base baja de su cuello, cosa que le hizo soltar un gemido, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que su adorada compañera se hiciera con el poder, cogió las manos de la sheriff y las coloco sobre su cabeza, la miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió de lado, beso sus labios con apuro mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fuerza que le hizo sangrar. Bajo con besos y mordidas por el cuellos de la rubia haciendo que sus suspiros subieran de tono hasta que esta soltó gemidos necesitados._

 _De un solo movimiento le quito la camisa haciendo que los botones salieran esparcidos, su compañera le lanzo una mirada sugerente, y ella volvió a regalarle besos en el cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula en donde se detuvo y mordió mientras una de sus manos exploraba y acariciaba sobre el sujetador negro de la rubia, que ya para ese entonces había enredado sus largos dedos en los cortos mechones negros de su alcaldesa. Regina desabrocho con delicadeza el broche delantero del sujetador y se lanzó a succionar los duros pezones sonrosados de Emma, su mano libre se paseó despacio por el plano abdomen de la rubia con destino al sur y se perdió entre los muslo de esta. Emma para este entonces con la respiración entrecortada y sonoros gemidos se mordía los labios para tratar de calmarse un poco, pero la verdad era que no quería perder por completo el control, quería que Regina la guiara hasta que el placer, pero aún era muy pronto._

 _En un moviente ágil se colocó sobre la morena, que con un respingo frunció sus cejas para luego regalarle una sonrisa coqueta y atrajo hacia ella devorando sus labios y arañando su espalda salvajemente, cosa que a ella no le disgustaba. Tan pronto como había desaparecido la blusa y el sujetador rojo de la morena comenzó la deliciosa tortura de devorar sus senos y llevarla a la locura, le encantaba cuando la alcaldesa le suplicaba con la mirada._

 _Sin que Regina se lo esperar se deslizo por su monte de venus y le regalo la primera caricia por encima de la braga roja que ya estaba muy húmeda, comenzó con cortos movientes sabiendo que eso llevaría a su morena a la locura total, y no se equivocó, la morena bajo su cuerpo comenzó rápidos movientes de carera haciendo que su boca apretara más su intimidad. Cuando por fin dejo de jugar con la cordura de Regina, Emma le quito las bragas y estas se perdieron en algún rincón de la habitación, soplo sobre el duro botón rosado de la morena haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda, con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a succionar el botón de nervios de la morena que movía sus careras mientras con sus dedos enredados en los largos cabellos dorados estrujaba y empuja la cabeza de está manteniéndola prisionera entre sus piernas. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar para Emma, que para ese momento exploraba libremente cada parte la intimidad de la morena, su lengua jugaba en la entrada de Regina penetrándola con vehemencia, a veces en círculos, a veces solo mordía, besaba y chupaba hasta hacer que la morena explotara en roncos gemidos, cuando sintió que Regina estaba por llegar a la cúspide del placer abandono el sur subiendo entre besos hasta llegar a su boca, cosa que hizo a la morena soltara un gruñido de frustración._

 _Regina rasguñaba los costados de su compañera, sintiendo como esta acomodaba sus piernas y las entre cruzaba con las suyas, entre besos comenzaron un moviente vaivén que cada vez se comenzaba a hacer más fuerte y rápido haciendo que ambas llegaran al orgasmo con un grito de libre pasión._

 _Cuando los cuerpos perlados por las pequeñas gotas de sudor se unieron en un abrazo bajo la manta, Emma beso la frente de la morena, se quedó contemplando el sereno gesto y la suave respiración de esta, dando por hecho que su morena dormía profundamente._

 _-buenas noches, cariño._

Regina se despertó por el incesante sonido que provenía de su celular, alzo la mano y comenzó a tantear en la mesa de noche, cuando lo cogió identifico quien la llamaba y no era nadie más que su querida amiga Ruby.

-espero que sea de vida o muerte, porque si no, espero que tengas seguro médico- contesto con la voz pastosa y soñolienta.

-que humor, en serio Gina, necesitas un buen polvo. Escucha, conozco a un tipo que está más bueno que el pan y….- dejo de hablar cuando la su amiga la interrumpió al otro lado de la línea.

-deja de decir sandeces y dime que quieres- respondido con un gruñido.

-vale, vale- bufo soltando un suspiro- ok, escucha. Esta noche las chicas se reúnen y me pidieron que te invitara ya que hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Noche de chicas?- pregunto, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Regina se lo pensó un momento pero ya que no tenía planes para la noche decidió que sería agradable reunirse con sus amigas. Después de todo era sábado y no tenía ganas de pasar la noche viendo películas solas en el sofá.

-okay, está bien- fue la escueta respuesta de la morena.

-¡genial!- exclamo la otra morena entusiasmada- esta noche en el rabbit hole. No te cortes y me vayas a plantar a última hora, eh. Mira que te conozco.

-hasta la noche Ruby- respondió para luego colgar.

Regina trato de que el sueña la atrapara de nuevo pero ya era tarde para que eso sucediera, el sueño había sido espantado con la llamada de su amiga. Se levantó de la cama, fue hasta el cuarto de baño en donde se dio una refrescante ducha, se arregló y bajo a preparar su desayuno.

Paso todo el día y la tarde en casa, para cuando vio el reloj ya era hora de que se arreglara. Se puso un vestido negro corto y sin tirantes, encima se había puesto su chaqueta de cuero negra y salió en su Mercedes Benz rumbo al bar donde quedo con Ruby y las otras chicas.

No pensaba beber mucho pero igual la estaba pasando bien, en la mesa se encontraba Ruby, Ashley, Timk, Ariel y un desconocido que fue presentado como Graham, primo lejano de Ariel.

La noche estaba pasando de lo mejor entre tragos y una amena conversación entre las chicas que se ponían al día con sus asuntos de estudios y trabajo, o eso pensó Regina hasta que Graham le invito a bailar.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile sonaba música muy movida para el gusto de Regina, que quería mantener un poco la distancia entre ella y Graham, pero este al parecer no entendía el mensaje y se pegaba a ella asiendo que la morena se sintiera incómoda.

Regina no sabía cómo había pasado exactamente pero de un momento a otro se encontraba contra una pared siendo besada por Graham que comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo paseando sus manos de sus careras hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Cuando volvió a sentir como sus labios eran apretados nuevamente a su cabeza le llegaron imágenes de una hermosa rubia abrazándola dulcemente, entonces recordó sus extraños sueños que cada noche tenia, sintió un pinchazo que le encogió el corazón y se separó rápidamente del hombre, que al ver que lo empujaba y se retiraba la sujeto del brazo con violencia y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto con la respiración entre cortada.

-a casa- respondido volviendo a separarse de él.

-bien, eso me gusta más- sonrió de medio lado y aflojo el agarre.

-sola- le corto, haciendo que perdiera la sonrisa. Se soltó por completo del agarre del chico y camino lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Cuando llego a la meso con las chicas, cogió su bolso y se despidió de ella. En el camino solo pensaba en llegar a casa y meterse bajo las suaves mantas en su cama, su gesto que hasta ese momento se encontraba serio se fue relajando cuando aparco en su cochera. Dentro a casa y se cambió los más rápido que puedo para poder meterse en su cama. Cayo en un profundo sueño apenas su cabeza toco la almohada.

 _-te atrape- dijo la hermosa rubia, cuando le pillo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en una abrazo sobre la arena del mar._

 _La suave risa de la morena era un bálsamo de ternura para la rubia que se regocijaba con la dulzura que Expedia la bella morena entre sus brazos._

 _-te amo- dijo Regina con una linda sonrisa cuando se puso de frente a su compañera y le beso con tanto amor que se permitió guardar ese agradable momento en una parte muy preciada de su memoria._

 _-también te amo, Gina- le miro a los ojos y beso la punta su nariz para luego abrazarla._

Regina despertó con una gran sonrisa y toco con la punta de sus dedos sus labios que aun guardaban el agradable y dulce sabor de los labios de la hermosa rubia. Pero su sonrisa se perdió cuando miro a su lado y no encontró a nadie, entonces recordó que solo había sido un sueño.

Los días pasaban muy rápido y con ellas, venían las noches las cuales le regalaban a la bella morena los mejores sueños que jamás pensó que podría tener, pero como ella sabía, nada dura para siempre. Y como todas las noches, Regina se acostaba con una linda sonrisa ya que siempre esperaba encontrarse con su bella rubia, pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez todo cambio.

 _-hola, amor- saludo con un beso a su morena que estaba echada en la cama y la mirada soñolienta pero con una sonrisa._

 _-hola, cariño- la morena le abrazo nada más sentirla a su lado._

 _Se quedaron abrazas durante un buen tiempo, Regina comenzaba a quedarse dormida nuevamente cuando el móvil de Emma sonó llamando la atención de ambas._

 _-no conteste- le suplico entre despierta._

 _-lo siento, cariño. Puede ser David- cogió el móvil y contesto solo con monosílabos- perdona, amor, es de la comisaria, hay un problema con unos borrachos y tengo que ir- beso la frente de su compañera y se levantó de la cama._

 _-por favor no vallas, tengo un mal presentimiento- se sentó en la cama y le miro con preocupación._

 _-tranquila, cariño. No pasara nada- dijo para tranquilizarla, se acercó y la beso profundamente con amor- volveré pronto, lo prometo- volvió a besarla y se alejó desapareciendo por la puerta._

 _Si Regina hubiera podido saber lo que pasaría esa misma noche, jamás le hubiera dejado ir._

 _La morena no podía conciliar el sueño, desde que su rubia había salido por la puerta de su habitación su corazón le comenzó a doler, tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría y eso se hizo saber a la media hora cuando su celular sonó rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche. Miro el móvil y vio como llamada entrante a David._

 _-¿David?- contesto con preocupación en su voz._

 _-lo siento, Regina…- fue lo único que dijo el rubio._

 _En la habitación de la morena se escuchó un golpe seco y luego los gritos llorosos de dolor._

Regina se había despertado de un sobre salto y con lágrimas en los ojos, luego grito un nombre que se perdió entre las cuatro paredes de la blanca habitación.

Durante una semana no había salido de casa, y por las noches lloraba hasta caer agotadamente dormida, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, pero lo único que sabía era que sentía un dolor tan grande que le apretaba el pecho y cada noche era una tortura. Desde esa noche en la que perdió a su extraña rubia, no había vuelto a soñar con ella.

 _ **UN AÑO DESPUES**_

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos los meses hasta llegar al año, por lo cual la morena ya se encontraba mejor desde que había dejado de soñar con esa linda rubia, a pesar de que ya no dolía como antes aun la llevaba presente en sus pensamientos.

-¿ya te enteraste?- pregunto la morena de mechas rojas.

-¿de qué?- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-hoy llega la hija de la será Blanchard - respondido con una sonrisa.

-¿sí?- inquiero- no sabía que la señora Blanchard tuviera una hija.

-lo que pasa es que cuando tú llegaste, la hija de la señora Blanchard había ganado una beca para estudia en Los Ángeles, y pues se fue una semana antes de que tu llegaras- explico.

\- oh- fue lo único que dijo y se quedó con un gesto de estar pensando. Lo que hizo que Ruby se fuera cuando la llamaron en la mesa tres.

-parece que llega hoy- dijo cuando volvió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-espero conocerla pronto- dijo mientras cogía su bolo y pagaba por su café- bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego Ruby.

-hasta otra- se despidió la camarera.

Regina estaba por cruza por la calle principal, cuando una suave voz a su espalda llamo su atención.

-disculpe, señorita- llamo haciendo que la morena parada y volteara a verla de frente- ¿me podría ayudar a encontrar una calle?- pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

-heu…- articulo, cuando volteo y vio a una hermosa rubia que le pedía indicaciones.

-¿señorita?- volvió a preguntar.

-sí, disculpe- dijo con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza al quedarse como tonta viendo a la rubia. Sacudió su cabeza y trato de centrarse en la desconocida- si claro, disculpe. Regina Mills- se presentó extendiendo su mano.

-Emma Swan- respondió la rubia estrechando la mano de la morena con media sonrisa.

Cuando la morena siento la calidez y suavidad de la mano de la rubia una agradable corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera.

-¿nos hemos visto antes?- inquiero la rubia sin soltar la mano de la morena.

-tal vez en tus sueños me hayas visto- respondió, perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda de la rubia, sonrojándose un poco.

Luego de unos momentos en los cuales ambas estaban perdidas en la mirada de la otra, emprendieron un camino desconocido, pero un camino seguro.

 _ **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ONE-CHOT.**_

 _ **DISCULPEN SI HAY ALGUN ERROR, SOBRE TODO SI NO LES PARECIO BIEN LOS MOMENTOS LEMON, PERO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO QUE LLEVE MOMENTOS LEMON :P.**_

 _ **Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡HEY, GRACIAS POR LOS FAVS Y FOLLOWS! Y SOBREO TODO, GRACIAS A:**_ _ **LOVE GIRL Y**_ _ **MISSKIMHYUN**_ _ **POR COMENTAR, EN SERIO, SUS COMENTARIOS FUERON MUY LINDOS Y ME IMPULSARON A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP. YA QUE SOLO IBA A SER UN OS.**_ __

 _ **EL ATRAPA SUEÑOS. CAP. 2**_

 _Podía sentir como la hermosa morena se estremecía bajo su cuerpo cuando volvió a emprender el camino por su monte de venus, mordió con avives el hueso de la cadera regalándole una coqueta sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el botón del short negro que llevaba, y ya para ese momento le dificultaba la tarea de seguir jugando con la cordura de la morena. Una vez desabrochado lo comenzó a bajar tan lentamente que podía oír los gruñidos de desesperación de su compañera_

 _Sentía la desesperación de su compañera al querer sentirla dentro, pero no le daría el gusto tan rápido, le encaba ver como sus ojos se oscurecías por el deseo, se estremeció al sentir como sus largos y dorados cabellos eran estrujados, levanto la mirada y sonrió triunfante. Ahí estaba esa mirada suplicante que decía mil cosas sin ninguna palabra. Complacida volvió a retomar el camino hacia el sur mientras marcaba la piel morena entre besos, mordidas y lamidas, acerco su boca ansiosa al manantial de deseo de su compañera, el olor que desprendía esta era excitante, quería saborearla, pero sería tan fácil sucumbir al deseo que se le antojo jugar un poco más con su bella morena que movía sus caderas desesperadamente._

 _Su nombre… le encantaba cuando aquella morena decía su nombre, se sentía en casa cada vez que la llamaba con tanta dulzura, amor y pasión._

 _Escucharla gritar su nombre le hizo comprender que tal vez se estaba pasando con su jueguecito, por ello volvió a su objetivo y comenzó a acercarse despacio, sentía su embriagador y dulce olor flotar por el aire…_

 _Abrió los ojos desorientada, una voz a su lado la hizo sobresalta._

 _-¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?!- grito, el moreno en el suelo, que había caído con las mantas encima._

 _-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- pregunto exaltada._

-Joder Emma, me quede anoche, ¿recuerdas?- respondió mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué…?

-Rayos, Emma. En serio, no sé qué coño pasa contigo, pero espero que lo soluciones porque llevas más de un mes comportando así- cogió su camisa, se puso el pantalón y salió de la habitación.

-¡Neal!- le llamo, pero el moreno no le asunto y termino por salir del pequeño departamento.

-¿Qué pasa con Neal?- pregunto una bella morena mientras tomaba asiento frente a la rubia.

-Deberías preguntar que pasa conmigo- dijo con un suspiro cansado y se llevó una cucharada de paste que estaba comiendo a la boca.

-Ok…-le miro raro y pregunto- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Emma?

-¡No lo sé!- exclamo- no sé qué rayos pasa conmigo. Lo único que sé es que estoy enloqueciendo y no logro sacar a aquella morena de mis sueños.

-Ok, tranquilízate- dijo con un gesto de sus manos- escucha, hable con el profesor Gold y me explico la historia de ese amuleto que te di, que según tú es quien atrae esos sueños raros- termino mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Vale, habla- le ordeno.

-Bien. El atrapa sueños, era colgado sobre la cabecera de la cama, a menudo como un hechizo para proteger a los niños de las pesadillas y de las visiones malignas. Los Ojibwa creían que un atrapa sueños filtraban los sueños de las personas, de manera que los "buenos sueños" pasaban por el centro hacia la persona que duerme mientras que los "malos sueños" eran capturados por la malla y se desvanecían con el primer rayo de luz del amanecer.- explico, vio como Emma le escuchaba atentamente y continuo- Ahora, también hay historias de un atrapa sueños especial…- dijo moviendo sus manos- antiguamente, en las diferentes tribus indo norteamericanas como ya dije antes, hacían estos amuletos solo con el fin de espantar a los malos sueños y así poder proteger a sus niños. Pero hubo una bruja que obtuvo uno en especial- miro a la rubia y prosiguió- esta bruja había perdido a su verdadero amor en una de las guerras entre tribus por el dominio del lugar. Paso meses llorando por su amor, hasta que una noche fue al bosque sagrado en ayuda de los dioses, se le presento el dios de los sueño. Quien le pidió un mechón de pelo suyo y otro de su bien amada. Cuando la bruja regreso con los objetos, el dios tejió un atrapa sueños dorado que se separó en dos, se los entrego y de dijo que uno era para ella y el otro tenía que colocarlo en la tumba de su bien amada. Al estar tejido con los cabellos de ambas este atrapa sueño no solo los uniría en el mundo de los sueños, sino que también había tejido sus destinos para toda la eternidad. No importaba cuantas veces fueran separadas, siempre estaría juntas al final- explico terminando la historia.

Emma estaba que se aguantaba una carcajada, no se podía creer tremenda chorrada de historia.

-¿me estás diciendo que esa cosa es mágica?- pregunto con su mejor cada de joker.

-no, te estoy contando lo que me ha explicado el profesor de historia y ocultismo- respondió con el entrecejo fruncido.

-oookey…- levanto las manos en forma de rendición- no te molestes, Belle. Sabes que soy escéptica- se excusó, mientras se llevaba a sus labios la taza con chocolate.

-vale, vale. Lo siento- se acomodó un mecho de su cabello tras la oreja- entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Neal?

-en realidad no lo sé, estos sueños me tienen estresada y hoy por la mañana simplemente me sorprendió que Neal haya despertado a mi lado…

-pero él se queda de vez en cuando, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-heu…- se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-noooooo, Emma. ¿En serio?- pregunto con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco sin mirarla de frente.

-¡llegaste a segunda base con la morena!- chillos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿cómo es que puedo llegar a "segunda base"?- hizo comillas con los dedos- si tan solo es un sueño, uno de los más extraños que he tenido nunca- término, dando otro sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿quieres que te diga cómo se llega a segunda base?- dijo, mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

-no, por favor ahórratelo- rodo los ojos- ahora, me tengo que ir que tengo clases. Nos vemos luego, Belle.

Salió de la cafetería con dirección a la universidad. Un año más y terminaría su carrera, luego volvería a casa en donde ejercería como nueva veterinaria al sustituir a su padre en el refugio de animales de su familia.

Cuando salió de su última clase se encontró con Neal, quien la espera en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mochila colgando en un hombro.

-Emma- le llamo.

Pero la rubia siguió de largo y lo ignoro.

-Emma- volvió a insistir, le cogido por el brazo haciendo que Emma parada.

-Suéltame, Neal- retiro su brazo con brusquedad- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cuando estuvo a tres pasos lejos de él.

-Quiero saber que pasa contigo, solo eso- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Neal, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo ahora. Me largo, adiós- salió a paso seguro y se dirigió a su escarabajo amarillo rumbo a casa.

Dentro a su departamento a paso perezoso y cansado.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Belle desde el sofá frente a la tv.

-Pase por un trago antes de venir- respondió al sentarse a su lado.

-Neal, llamo hace quince minutos- señalo el aparato al lado- estaba muy molesto- le miro seriamente y sujeto su mano- Emma, creo que deberías pensar muy bien a dónde quieres llegar con respecto a Neal- suavizo su mirada y le acaricio la mano con su pulgar.

-Gracias, belle. Iré a dormir- beso la mejilla de su amiga y fue a su habitación, se cambió la ropa por el pijama. Se metió bajo sus cobijas y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño apenas tocar la almohada.

 _Llego a casa luego de un largo día en la comisaria, subió las escaleras a tientas ya que toda la casa estaba a oscuras dando por hecho que su bella morena dormía plácidamente en su cama._

 _Al abrir la puerta de la habitación puedo ver a su compañera que dormía pacíficamente, se acercó y sonrió cuando vio como la bella morena movía la nariz graciosamente al rozarle uno de sus cabellos dorados. Dejo un suave beso en la punta de su nariz y se separó para ir a ponerse el pijama._

 _Se metió con cuidado bajo las cobijas y contemplo un momento a su linda alcaldesa._

 _-Emma…- escucho salir un susurro de los labios de su compañera que aun dormía._

 _Acaricio con suavidad las largas piernas de piel morena que cubrían las cobijas sintiendo como su compañera soltaba un bufido de protesta, sonrió y espero. Conociéndola, se volvería a acomodar. Acaricio su brazo derecho que había quedado al descubierto, y con una suave risa soltó su cálido aliento en el cuello de su amante, que poco a poco abría sus hermosos ojos oscuros, y la beso suavemente en los labios que había extrañado todo el día._

 _-Shhhh- le silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios- sigue durmiendo cariño._

 _-Emma- dijo con la voz pastosa del sueño._

 _-hola, amor- se recostó a su lado y la contemplo con cariño plasmado en los ojos._

 _-llegaste…- la morena se abrazó a ella y suspiro bajo su cuello acomodándose su hombro para poder dormir más cómodamente._

 _-¿me extrañaste?- pregunto acariciando los cortos cabellos de la morena que estaba entrando en sueño nuevamente._

 _-siempre te extraño cuando estas de servicio en la comisaria- respondió con un suspiro._

 _-lo siento, hoy fue un día muy liado- se disculpó besando su frente- siento haberme ausentado todo el día._

 _-no te preocupes cariño, ahora estas aquí, conmigo- le miro y beso sus labios._

 _La morena se colocó sobre las caderas sus caderas, al parecer se le había espantado el sueño y no le molestaba en nada ese hecho. Soltó un suspiro al sentir como su chica profundizaba el beso, sentía la lengua de la morena vagar por su cavidad bucal y no tuvo mejor idea que unirse a la batalla de lenguas que luchaban por llevar la voz de canto._

 _La morena comenzó a mover sus caderas al sentir como comenzaba a exploraba su abdomen con suaves carisias, le regalaba excitantes mordiscos por la base baja de su cuello, cosa que hacia soltar gemidos a su chica, pero al parecer la alcaldesa no estaba dispuesta a ceder un centímetro del poder que lleva al estar sobre su cuerpo, sintió como sus manos eran llevadas sobre su cabeza, le miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió de lado, beso sus labios con apuro mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fuerza que le hizo sangrar. Podía sentir el sabor metálico en su boca pero no le molestaba como estaba llevando la situación aquella hermosa morena, que bajaba con besos y mordidas por su cuello, haciendo que sus suspiros subieran de tono hasta que soltó gemidos necesitados._

 _De un solo movimiento le quitaron la camisa haciendo que los botones salieran esparcidos, su compañera le lanzo una mirada sugerente, para volver a regalarle besos en el cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula en donde se detuvo y mordió mientras una de sus manos exploraba y acariciaba sobre su sujetador negro. Para ese entonces ella había enredado sus largos dedos en los cortos mechones negros de la alcaldesa, la cual desabrocho con delicadeza el broche delantero de su sujetador y se lanzó a succionar sus duros pezones sonrosados, la mano libre de su chica se paseó despacio por su plano abdomen con destino al sur y se perdió entre sus muslos. Para este entonces, tenía respiración entrecortada y sonoros gemidos se escapaba de su boca por lo cual se mordía los labios para tratar de calmarse un poco, pero la verdad era que no quería perder por completo el control, quería que su morena la guiara hasta la cúspide del placer, pero aún era muy pronto._

 _En un moviente ágil se colocó sobre la morena, que con un respingo frunció sus cejas para luego regalarle una sonrisa coqueta y atrajo hacia ella devorando sus labios y arañando su espalda salvajemente, cosa que a ella no le disgustaba. Tan pronto como había desaparecido la blusa y el sujetador rojo de la morena comenzó la deliciosa tortura de devorar sus senos y llevarla a la locura, le encantaba cuando la alcaldesa le suplicaba con la mirada._

 _Sin que su amante se lo esperara, se deslizo por su monte de venus y le regalo la primera caricia por encima de la braga roja que ya estaba muy húmeda, comenzó con cortos movientes sabiendo que eso llevaría a su morena a la locura total, y no se equivocó, la morena bajo su cuerpo comenzó rápidos movientes de carera haciendo que su boca apretara más su intimidad. Cuando por fin dejo de jugar con su cordura, le quito las bragas, estas se perdieron en algún rincón de la habitación, soplo sobre el duro botón rosado de la morena haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda, con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a succionar el botón de nervios de la morena que movía sus careras mientras con sus dedos enredados en los largos cabellos dorados estrujaba y empuja la cabeza de está manteniéndola prisionera entre sus piernas. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar para su placer, y para ese momento comenzó a exploraba libremente cada parte la intimidad de la morena, su lengua jugaba en la entrada de la alcaldesa penetrándola con vehemencia, a veces en círculos, a veces solo mordía, besaba y chupaba hasta hacer que la morena explotara en roncos gemidos, cuando sintió que su chica estaba por llegar a la cúspide del placer abandono el sur subiendo entre besos hasta llegar a su boca, cosa que hizo a la morena soltara un gruñido de frustración._

 _La morena rasguñaba sus costados, sintiendo como esta acomodaba sus piernas y las entre cruzaba con las suyas, entre besos comenzaron un moviente vaivén que cada vez se comenzaba a hacer más fuerte y rápido haciendo que ambas llegaran al orgasmo con un grito de libre pasión._

 _Cuando sus cuerpos perlados por las pequeñas gotas de sudor se unieron en un abrazo bajo la cobija, beso la frente de la morena, se quedó contemplando el sereno gesto y la suave respiración de esta, dando por hecho que su morena dormía profundamente._

 _-Buenas noches, cariño- se perdió la suave sonrisa que nacía en los carnosos labios rojos de su compañera y cerró los ojos._

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto dándole una taza con chocolate caliente.

-bien- respondió con una sonrisa.

Belle le miro con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-ah… - le dio un sorbo a su café- qué bien.

-sí, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien-dijo, mientras le daba el primer un sorbo a su chocolate.

-mmm… si por bien te refieres a hacer ruiditos toda la madrugada. Ya imagino lo bien que has de haber dormido- la morena oculto su sonrisa tras su taza de té.

-¿a qué te refieres con ruiditos?- pregunto con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

-a que si esa morena existiera y no solo en tus sueños más húmedos-dijo con una sonrisilla malvada- seria toda una bomba.

-ha…- la quijada se le desencajo y desvió la mirada con un suave tinte rojo en las mejillas.

-tranquila, Emm. Solo estoy tomándote el pelo-sonrió de lado y fue a depositar su taza al lavadero- pero…-volvió a llamar la atención de la rubia- aquella morena debe ser de ensueño.

-¡joooo!- Exclamo- ¡dejo a una en Maine y me encuentro con alguien igual en los Ángeles, grandioso!

-¿a quién dejaste en Maine?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- a mi mejor amiga- respondió- se podía decir que es…- hizo un gesto con las manos tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para describir a su amiga- un tanto como tú.

-¿Cómo es eso?- alzo una ceja y se sentó en una silla de la pequeña isla de la cocina.

-Ruby es…- volvió a mover las manos sin saber cómo describirla- única-dijo por fin-pero, sé que se llevarían muy bien, quien sabe tal vez ella sea tu alma gemela.

-mmm, tal vez cuando terminemos nuestras carreras te visite en Maine.

La rubia iba a contestar, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, cosa que desubico a la rubia. ¿Quién les buscaría un sábado por la mañana?. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta se topó con Neal y su entrecejo fruncido. Lo hizo pasar y se sentaron en el sofá.

-bueno rubia, yo estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo- belle se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes mirar seriamente a Neal.

Cuando vio desaparecer a la hermosa morena de su campo de visión miro a Neal quien le miraba con un gesto serio.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarte tan temprano en una mañana de sábado, Neal?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-sabes lo que está pasando, Emma- respondió- quiero saber hasta cuando vas a estar actuando raro.

-¿actuando raro?-cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-sí, Emma. Hace más de un mes que estas actuando raro. Ya no eres cariñosa conmigo, te sorprendes de que despierte a tu lado y cuando quiero que intimemos siempre sales con excusas, o te duele la cabeza o estas cansada, y ni hablar de la vez en que me llamaste por otro nombre- decía alzando cada vez más la voz- joder, Emma. ¡Dime qué coño te pasa!- el moreno cada vez se exaltaba más- no, ¿sabes qué? mejor déjalo. Escucha Emma, yo ya he soportado mucho este comportamiento tuyo y realmente ya no puedo más, lo mejor será que lo que hay entre tú y yo termine. Que lo dejemos por la paz y que cada uno valla por su camino. Adiós, Emma, espero que te valla bien- finalizo para luego salir del departamento de la rubia, dejando a Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando belle escucho la puerta principal cerrarse corrió hasta donde se encontraba la rubia y la abrazo fuerte mientras le sobaba la espalda y de decía palabras de ánimo.

Una vez que la rubia se tranquilizó, la morena le propuso hacer algo para que se le pasara el mal rato, pero dado que Emma aún estaba afectada por cómo había terminado su relación con Neal, rechazó la invitación y se quedó en casa durante todo el día. Por suerte para ambas chicas la tarde llego y se fue tranquila.

Luego de unos cuantos litros de helado y unas películas se fueron a dormir. Emma se colocó su pijama, que solo consistía en una camiseta ancha de color celeste cielo y se metió bajo las cobijas quedándose dormida luego de unos minutos.

 _-cariño aquí estaría bien- Regina coloco una toalla en la arena de la playa y se sentó junto a Emma._

 _-¡que buen clima!- exclamo la rubia abrazando a la morena._

 _-Sí, un lindo día- se dejó abrazar y disfrutar de aquel momento- mañana le llevare a David una buena rebanada de pastel de manzana para agradecerle que te haya cubierto hoy._

 _-lo siento cariño, esta semana ha estado muy movido el pueblo- la rubia día un suave apretón a la morena que se refugió en el hueco de su cuello._

 _-no te preocupes cariño, ahora estamos juntas y la pasaremos muy bien- dijo besando a su compañera en los labios._

 _Emma se separó de la morena y le tendió la mano, cuando ambas estuvieron de pie la rubia llevo a su compañera a la orilla del mar y fueron entrando poco a poco._

 _-te atrape- dijo la hermosa rubia cuando le pillo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en un abrazo sobre la arena del mar._

 _La suave risa de la morena era un bálsamo de ternura para la rubia que se regocijaba con la dulzura que Expedia la bella morena entre sus brazos._

 _-te amo- dijo Regina con una linda sonrisa cuando se puso de frente a su compañera y le beso con tanto amor que se permitió guardar ese agradable momento en una parte muy preciada de su memoria._

 _-también te amo, Gina- le miro a los ojos y beso la punta su nariz para luego abrazarla._

Emma despertó mucho más relajada de lo que había pensado, se estiro un poco y luego de un rato fue a tomar su desayuno.

Al llegar a la cocina se fue por su taza de chocolate que ya estaba preparada en la pequeña isla, se sentó y disfruto de su chocolate con tostadas y tortitas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Belle, que se sentaba a su lado para tomar su desayuno.

-¿sabes? En realidad me siento bien, es decir, ayer me afecto porque Neal siempre ha estado a mi lado y el que lo nuestro se haya terminado me tomo por sorpresa. Pero bueno, él tiene razón, supongo que lo nuestro ya no daba para más. Ahora solo espero te todo le vaya bien- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Belle solo atino a abrazarla, sabía que la rubia era fuerte y no se dejaría llevar por la depresión de haber perdido a su primer amor.

Con los días Emma se había acostumbrado a sus recurrente encuentros con aquella despampanante morena, de la cual con un te amo salido de sus labios hacia que cada mañana al despertar fuera mejor que el anterior. Si Emma pudiera pedir un deseo, sería que le permitieran conocer a aquella hermosa mujer.

Y esa misma noche en la cual en el cielo alumbraba una hermosa luna llena, pidió con toda la fe que jamás haya depositado en ningún ser, que si aquellos sueños eran de una vida pasado, como decía belle. Se le permitiera encontrar una vez más a lo él amuleto le guiaba, a su verdadero amor.

La rubia cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo sin saber que esa noche sería la última en la cual vería a la hermosa morena.

 _-David, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme al móvil- dijo la rubia a su adjunto._

 _-vale, Emma. Que pases buena noche y saluda de mi parte a la señora alcaldesa- el rubio le sonrió a su amiga y se dispuso a hacer su guardia._

 _Emma cogió su chaqueta de cuero y salió de la comisaria. Cuando llego a casa fue a su habitación y encontró a su hermosa morena recostada en el cabezal de la cama, al parecer había despertado al sentir la puerta principal siendo abierta por la rubia._

 _Emma se metió bajo las cobijas y sintió las delicados brazos de su compañera rodearla con cariño, se quedaron unos minutos en las misma posición hasta que el sonido de su móvil rompió la calma que las rodeaba._

 _-no conteste- le suplico entre despierta._

 _-lo siento, cariño. Puede ser David- cogió el móvil y contesto solo con monosílabos- perdona, amor, es de la comisaria, hay un problema con unos borrachos y tengo que ir- beso la frente de su compañera y se levantó de la cama._

 _-por favor no vallas, tengo un mal presentimiento- se sentó en la cama y le miro con preocupación._

 _-tranquila, cariño. No pasara nada- dijo para tranquilizarla, se acercó y la beso profundamente con amor- volveré pronto, lo prometo- volvió a besarla y se alejó desapareciendo por la puerta._

 _Cuando Emma llego al bar donde David le había dicho, se encontró con tremendo desorden. David trataba de separar a dos hombres, mientras en otro lado había otras personas montando más gáleo. Todo era caos, las botellas volaban de un lugar a otro, sillas y mesas rotas por todos lados._

 _Emma forcejeaba con un tipo por el control del arma que este había sacado. Cuando un estruendoso sonido llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, el silencio se apodero del lugar, en cuanto el cuerpo de la rubia cayó al suelo David corrió a su lado, pero ya era tarde para ella._

Emma despertó en medio de la madrugada rompiendo la tranquilidad con un grito doloroso, se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente. Giro medio cuerpo y arranco el atrapa sueños que colgaba de su cama tirándolo contra puerta. Al instante se escuchó la puerta abrirse y a los pocos segundos vio aparecer a Belle, que se posiciono a su lado y la brazo.

Desde aquella noche, las demas eran una batalla campal para Emma, desde aquella pesadilla no podía conciliar el sueño. Se pasaba horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en aquella morena de la cual ya no había vuelto a ver.

 _ **UN AÑO DESPUÉS.**_

 _-¡vamos, rubia. Vas a perder el vuelo!- grito desde el auto._

-ya voy, ya voy- "que latosa, faltan dos horas exactas" pensó la rubia subiendo al auto.

Esa misma mañana Emma regresaría a casa, en Maine.

-te voy a extrañar, rubia tonta- dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga.

-yo extrañare tus chocolates a la canela de las mañanas- respondió Emma ganándose un suave puñetazo en el hombro- ay, cuidado que me lastimas- dijo asiendo un gesto doloroso.

-tonta- le dijo belle volviendo a abrazarla- te visitare en unos meses.

-estaré esperándote- Emma beso la mejilla de su amiga cuando por los altavoces llamaban a los pasajeros con destino a Maine.

El taxi le dejo en la calle principal, decidió que sería bueno caminar.

Emma cruzaba la calle para llegar a Granny´s, quería tomar cuanto antes del esquisto chocolate de la abuelita y de paso hablar con su amiga de mechas rojas, cuando vio pasar a una hermosa mujer morena que le quito el aliento.

"que hermosa" pensó. Emma sentía una urgencia por hablar con aquella mujer. Se acercó unos pasos he intento llamar su atención, pero cuando iba a hablar pensó que no tenía nada que decirle. "idiota, sería raro que una extraña se te presentara como si nada y comience a hablarte como si te conociera de toda la vida" Emma caminaba despacio sin saber que decir. "piensa idiota que se va" entonces se detuvo y por fin dijo algo.

-disculpe, señorita- llamo haciendo que la morena parada y volteara a verla de frente- ¿me podría ayudar a encontrar una calle?- pregunto con una sonrisa tímida. "genial, Emma. ¿Ahora le preguntaras como llegar a casa de tu madre? Serás tonta" la rubia se reprendía sin perder la tonta sonrisa que tenía.

-heu…- Regina fue tomada de sorpresa por aquella suave voz.

-¿señorita?- volvió a preguntar.

-sí, disculpe- dijo con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza al quedarse como tonta viendo a la rubia. Sacudió su cabeza y trato de centrarse en la desconocida- si claro, disculpe. Regina Mills- se presentó extendiendo su mano.

-Emma Swan- respondió estrechando la mano de la morena con media sonrisa.

Cuando siento la calidez y suavidad de la mano de aquella hermosa mujer, una agradable corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera e imágenes borrosas llegaron como un flas a su cabeza.

-¿nos hemos visto antes?- inquiero la rubia sin soltar la mano de la morena.

-tal vez en tus sueños me hayas visto- respondió, perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda de la rubia, sonrojándose un poco.

"si, tal vez te haya visto en mis sueños, en mis mejores sueños" fue el último pensamiento de Emma antes de caminar junto a Regina.

 _ **DOS MESES DESPUÉS.**_

-entonces… ¿aceptas?- pregunto la morena con los nervios a flor de piel.

 _ **BIEN, GRACIAS POR LEER, Y SI, ESTE CAP. QUEDA ABIERTO PARA UN PEQUEÑO EPILOGO.**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MIS DISCULPAS SI TIENE ALGÚN ERROR. ¡Linda noche!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: EN EL CAP.1 Y 2.**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE PEQUEÑO EPILOGO (QUE NO ES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO PENSE QUE SERIA) Y SIN TANTO ROYO, BUENA LECTURA Y QUE SUS MADRES NO ESTEN FREGANDO CUANDO ESTEN LEYENDO. (A MI ME PASA MUCHO ESTE ECHO TnT) DISCULPEN MI MALICIMO INLGES, SOY UN DESASTRE EN INGLES, PERO TRATE DE QUE SALIERA BIEN.**_

 _ **EL ATRAPA SUEÑOS.**_

 _ **EPILOGO.**_

 _ **DOS MESES DESPUÉS.**_

-entonces… ¿aceptas?- pregunto la morena con los nervios a flor de piel.

Emma no sabía qué hacer, le gustaría decir que sí, pero tenía miedo de que alguien saliera lastimado. Sabía cómo era aquella morena y sabía que haría lo que fuera para que le dijera que sí, Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras pensaba.

-Emma, por favor di que si- suplicaba su amiga haciéndole ojitos de cachorro.

-No lo sé, Ruby- se pasó las manos por su cabello dorado- Belle no es como las personas que has conocido, ella puede ser todo lo loca que quiera, pero su relaciones las toma muy en serio. y tú, amiga mía, déjame decirte que eres un desastre en lo que a relaciones se refiere.

-Lo sé, sé que ella es única y es por eso que estoy aquí poniendo mis mejores ojitos de cachorro apaleado bajo la lluvia- respondió- belle me gusta de verdad, quiero tener un futuro con ella. Sé que es corto tiempo que la conozco pero ella tiene un no sé qué, que me hace querer ser mejor. Nunca he sentido esto antes- la miro de lleno a los ojos y le regalo la más hermosa de sus sonrisas- la quiero Emm- dijo con la más pura sinceridad en su voz.

-Bien, pero si le haces daño. Créeme que no me quedare de brazos cruzados- advirtió la rubia.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamaba la morena de mechas rojas abrazando a su amiga.

-Vale, vale- decía mientras alejaba a la eufórica morena- ¿qué tienes planeado?

-hoy quería confesarle lo que siento… y quiero hacer algo lindo. Pero no sé muy bien que hacer…- Ruby se retorció las manos nerviosamente.

-¿A dónde la llevaras?- pregunto la rubia.

-Heu…- fue el único sonido que escapo de sus labios.

-hay que ver contigo- comento dándole un zape en la cabeza- deja que yo me ocupe de eso, porque si fuera por ti, la llevas a la cafetería de tu abuela- Ruby hizo un puchero, sabía que su amiga tenia razón.

-Emm… ¿aun tienes tu Gibson?- pregunto en cuanto una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Me gusta esa idea. Bien, ahora largo que tengo que trabajar.

Ruby se abrazó a la rubia mientras le llenaba la mejilla de besos.

-Eres la mejor, gracias, gracias, gracias- la abrazo más fuerte- te quiero Emma.

Emma estaba por responder pero un ladrido llamo su atención, se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Regina en su oficina con un cachorro de labrador en los brazos.

-Lo siento, será mejor que vuelvo luego- Regina salió a paso rápido del refugio.

-¡Qué esperas, ve por ella!- Ruby la empujo para que saliera a buscar a Regina.

Emma salió del refugio y vio a la morena cruzar la calle principal con el cachorro en brazos sin percatarse de que un auto venía a toda velocidad. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se lanzó abrazando a Regina junto con el cachorro sacándola de la carreta, Emma cayó de espaldas provocando un estrepitoso sonido seco, con la morena entre sus brazos fuertemente aferrada a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí, ¿tú estás bien?- Emma la reviso con la mirada.

Regina se lanzó a los brazos de Emma mientras lloraba en su hombro, Emma la abrazo fuerte mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-estoy bien, cariño. No me paso nada- Emma beso la cabeza de la morena sintiendo como Regina se refugiaba en el hueco de su cuello.

Permanecieron abrazadas en la acera hasta que la morena se tranquilizó.

-Regina, tengo que asegurarme que estés bien- Emma se separó apenas unos centímetros de la morena y se perdió en sus ojos en cuanto se cruzaron.

La corta distancia que las separaba se comenzaba a quebrar cuando sus respiraciones se comenzaron a tocar, podían escuchar sus corazones latir a toda prisa y se preguntaban si la otra lo pida escuchar, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir sus labios rosarse. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de la morena quien cerró la distancia en un suave beso, el beso era suave y calmado, disfrutaron la una de la otra hasta que un ladrido interrumpió el agradable momento de ambas chicas.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos con un una sonrisa en los labios, juntaron sus frentes y se volvieron a besar.

-Te quiero- dijeron ambas a la vez y esta vez se besaron sellando una promesa que no necesitaba ser dicha.

Volvieron al refugio tomadas de la mano, ambas sonreían mientras la cachorra agitaba frenéticamente la cola.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- se quejó la morena al ser revisada por tercera vez.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien- Emma le acaricio la mejilla mientras sonreía.

-Lo estoy- cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento.

La cachorra volvió a llamar la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Bien pequeña, ahora te reviso a ti- se acercó a la cachorra y la comenzó a revisar- esta ternurita está bien, solo tiene algo de desnutrición pero con algunas vitaminas estará bien- preparo la jeringa con vitaminas y pincho a la cachorra.

-Vale- Regina acaricio la cabeza de la perrita y sonrió.

-No sabía que tenías mascota- Emma arrojo la jeringa usada al tacho de basura y se acercó nuevamente a la mesa frente a la cachorra.

-No es mía, la encontré en mi jardín y estoy buscando a su dueño.

-Pues no creo que tenga dueño- Emma metió sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y comenzó a mecerse de atrás a delante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con una ceja en lo alto y media sonrisa.

-No lleva collar y por lo general cuando un perro se pierde, vienen aquí a ver si lo tenemos. Y en la semana no ha venido nadie para reclamar algún cachorro de labrador- respondió.

-Emma…- le llamo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien- respondió- yo la deje en tu jardín, tenía la esperanza de que si la encontrabas vendrías aquí… a verme…- desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Tonta, hubiera venido de todos modos- se acercó a la rubia y le hizo mirarla- me gustas Emma, me gustas desde la primera vez en que me pediste indicación para llegar a tu casa- rio al recordar cómo es que conoció a la rubia.

El rubor en las mejillas de la rubia le resultaba encantador, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Emma y pego su frente con la de la rubia, le miro de lleno a los ojos y sonrió al sentir las manos de la rubia en sus caderas.

-Incluso creo que me gustas desde antes de conocerte- pronuncio tras un suspiro. Junto sus labios con los de Emma y la beso hasta que la falta de oxígeno las obligo a separarse.

-Volvería a perder indicaciones- dijo Emma acariciando el cuello de Regina- sobre todo si es para llegar a tu corazón.

-Ci corazón ya es tuyo, Emma- volvió a pegar sus labios y mordió el labio inferior tan sensualmente que el cerebro de Emma hizo corto circuito.

-mmm-jareo la rubia- cariño, si sigues así no creo que pueda parar- se separó de la morena y la miro con la respiración entre cortada.

-Tal vez no quiero que pares- Regina la volvió a besar, un beso desesperado que encendió a ambas. Emma la sujeto por la cintura y giro haciendo que la morena quedara entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

Sus manos recorrían las estrechas careras de su morena que se retorcía mientras exploraba en la piel sensible de su cuello, cada beso que depositaba en la suave piel bronceada de Regina era una declaración de amor, de esas que tuvo que guardarse para ella dos meses atrás. Los suspiros que se le escapaban a su chica solo hacían que enloqueciera más por querer probar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, llevo sus manos por debajo de la blusa roja de Regina y comenzó a acariciar su piel mientras sus labios viajan por la claviculada la morena, que beso, lamio y mordido.

-Emma…- suspiro casi sin aliento, Regina no dejaba de estremecerse con cada caricia provocada por Emma.

Escuchar su nombre de esa forma tan sensual la hizo querer más, deslizo la chaqueta de cuero negro que Regina llevaba puesta y dejo libre los hombros de la morena, y comenzó a besar cada centímetro libre que podía, estaba por quitarle la blusa cuando un voz las interrumpió.

-Emma ¿Qué tal fue lo del perrito?- pregunto Belle apenas pasando la puerta de la oficina de la rubia- heu…- fue lo único que escapo de sus labios cuando vio a ambas chicas acaloradas y con las mejillas rojas- lo siento, Emma nos vemos en la noche- se disculpó y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse, ambas se miraron y rompieron en una carcajada que llego hasta belle, que se encontraba recostad tras la puerta principal.

-Te quiero- Regina beso por última vez a su rubia antes de salir del refugio.

-También te quiero- respondió Emma que se despedía de su chica con la mano.

 _ **Emma**_ : _"todo listo."_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _"gracias, gracias, gracias"_

 _ **Emma:**_ _"de nada, ahora ven"_

 _ **Ruby:**_ "vale, ¿a dónde tengo que ir?"

 _ **Emma:**_ "¿recuerdas el lago?"

 _ **Ruby:**_ "heu… sí."

 _ **Emma:**_ "pues bien, recoge a Belle y tráela al lago. Yo estaré esperando con la Gibson para cuando sea el momento"

 _ **Ruby:**_ "vale, hasta ahora. ¡Gracias!"

Ruby guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se montó en su auto con dirección a casa de Emma donde vivía con Belle.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Belle una vez Ruby aparco el auto en la entrada del bosque y la guiaba por el camino de tierra sujeta de la mano.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vale, vale- su vista viajo a sus manos unidas y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Al poco tiempo Ruby se detuvo haciendo que Belle también lo hiciera.

-¿Te fías de mí? Pregunto llevando un mecho de cabellos detrás de la oreja de la morena.

-Si…- respondió con un suspiro.

Ruby saco un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y se lo puso a la otra morena, cubrió sus ojos y la guio desdés atrás. Caminaron con calma entre risas por cada casi tropiezo.

-Hemos llegado- Ruby le quito despacio el pañuelo, espero a que Belle se adaptara a la tenue luz de la luna.

-Esto es… hermoso- respondió girándose para ver a Ruby que la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. La abrazo y luego volvió a contemplar el paisaje.

Cerca del lago, bajo la sobra nocturna de un árbol habían montado un picnic, dos copas descansaba en la tela a cuadros que estaba rodeada por pétalos de rosas y velas que le daban un aire realmente romántico, la botella de vino descansaba al lado de la cesta que estaba llena de bocadillos para que pasaran la noche, mientras el cielo era iluminado por la luna que brillaba más que nunca.

-Esto es realmente hermoso, Ruby. Gracias- Bella se acercó besando la mejilla de Ruby y luego se dirigió hasta el picnic.

-Es lo menos que te mereces, pero en realidad no lo hice sola, tuve ayuda- se acercó donde se encontraba la otra morena y sirvió las copas con el vino- por una estupenda noche- cocho su copa con la de belle.

-Por la mejor noche que me han regalado jamás- sonrió llevándose la copa a sus labios.

Cenaron, brindaron y rieron. Pasaron la mejor noche ambas se hayan podido imaginar jamás.

Belle podía ver los como los nervios se apoderaban de su compañera que comenzaba a moverse inquita.

-¿Sucede algo, Ruby?- pregunto luego de un rato al ver como la morena se removía nerviosa en su sitio.

-No… si…- los nervios estaban traicionando a la morena de mechas rojas que no sabía que decir- es decir, sí- se aclaró la garganta y suspiro- Hay algo que quiero decirte pero no sé cómo hacerlo...- bajo la cabeza y le miro de reojo.

-Solo tienes que decirlo- susurro Belle, sujetando una mano de su compañera.

El gesto de Belle le dio fuerzas, tomo aire y apretó suavemente la mano con la que Belle le acaricia.

-¿Pue… puedes cerrar los ojos?- pidió con voz tímida en casi un susurro.

Belle cerró suavemente sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, no se podía creer que aquella rebelde morena no encontrada las palabras para decirle sea lo que sea que tenga que decirle.

-Gracias- lleno sus pulmones al darse cuenta que hacía más de un rato no respiraba- Belle… -llamo su atención- ¿sabes? No soy buena con las palabras y ahora más que nunca me estoy muriendo de los nervios- tomo una bocanada de aire mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban- hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir y no encuentro como decírtelas sin que me tiemble la voz- susurro- por eso quiero hacer algo- soltó las manos de Belle y se paró- por favor no vayas a abrir los ojos, solo deja que termine- hizo una señal con la mano y al poco tiempo se comenzó a escuchar los acordes de una guitarra.

Today is gonna be the day

that they're  
gonna throw it back to you

by now you should have somehow  
realised what you gotta do

I don´t believe that anybody

feels the way that I do,

about you now.

La voz suave de Ruby lleno el silencio de la noche. Cada palabra que decía lo hacía mirando a la morena frente a ella, que sonreía disfrutando de la canción.

Back beat, the word is on the street

that the tire in your heart is out

i'm sure you've heard it all before  
but you never really had a doubt

I don't belive that anybody

feels the way that i do

about you now.

Sonrió al ver como la sonrisa de Belle crecía en sus labios, se acercó a la morena y sujeto una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

and all the roads we have are winding

and all the lights that lead us  
there are blinding

there are many things that I would  
like to say to you

but I don't know how

i don´t know how.

Pudo sentir como se estremeció la morena cuando se acercó a su odio, acaricio su mejilla mientras seguía cantando.

Because maybe

you're gonna be  
the one that saves me

and after all

you're my wonderwall.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, Belle rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de las notas de la guitarra.

Today was gonna be the day

But they´ll never throw it back at you

By now you should have somehow

realised what you´re not to do

I don´t belive that anybody

Feels the way that i do

About you now.

Emma miraba todo desde la distancia, solo se dedicaba a tocar y sonreír al ver a sus amigas tan felices, bailando.

And all the roads we have are winding

and all the lights that lead us  
there are blinding

there are many things that I would  
like to say to you

but I don't know how

i don´t know how.

Los nervios ya habían abandonado el cuerpo de la morena que se atrevió besar la punta de la nariz de belle, mientras seguían meciéndose.

because maybe

you're gonna be the  
one that saves me,

And after all

you're my wonderwall.

Apretó a la morena suavemente mientras belle se refugiaba en el hueco de su cuello, la sintió suspirar y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, deposito un beso los cabellos oscuros y respiro su delicioso perfume al vainilla.

I said maybe

you're gonna be the  
one that saves me…

and after all

all you're my wonderwall.

I said maybe

you're gonna be the  
one that saves me.

you're gonna be the  
one that saves me.

you're gonna be the  
one that saves me…

Ruby pego su frente a la de Belle que para el momento en que acababa de susurra la última frase tenía los ojos abiertos, se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que sus labios cerraron la corta distancia que las separaba. El beso fue delicado y calmado, se miraron a los ojos y sus sonrisas eran de completa felicidad.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad se percataron de que la rubia ya no estaba en el lugar, decidieron pasar el resto de la noche en el lago disfrutando de la compañía y la bella vista de la noche.

Emma caminaba por las oscuras calles de Storybrook con su Gibson a la espada, cogió unas cuantas piedritas de camino y paro frente a una ventana. Se armó de valor y tiro una pequeña piedra a la ventana, espero a que alguien se acercara pero no pasó nada, volvió a tirar otras piedritas y esta vez vio como la luz era encendía, una sombra se asomó y al abrir las cortinas blancas vio a la alcaldesa Mills, rápidamente se escondió tras unos arbustos.

" _Rayos, la señora Mills"_ se riño por la equivocación y cautelosamente se alejó de la venta. Esta vez paro frente a la ventana que quedaba a la vuelta y volvió a tirar piedritas, espero hasta la luz fue encendida y vio una silueta aparecer tras la cortina. "joder, ¿tenía que ser Zelena?, escóndete idiota" se lanzó al suelo para no ser vista y escapo pecho tierra. "esta tiene ser" se dijo al llegar frente a una ventana con cortinas purpuras, volvió a ser el mismo procedimiento de las piedritas, pero esta vez se percató de estar cerca de algún arbusto para poder esconderse mejor. Cuando vio asomarse a la morena salió por completo de su escondite, le saludo con la mano y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Regina negó con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada hasta la mesita de noche y vio que eran más de las tres de la madrugada, volvió a mirar a la rubia que le hacía señas para que bajara.

La morena salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, abrió la puerta principal y se acercó a Emma que la espera cerca del arbusto, se acercó a la rubia quien la recibió con un profundo beso en los labios.

-Pensé que jamás encontraría tu habitación- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- casi le he cantado a tu madre y hermana.

A la morena le hizo gracia imaginarse a Emma escapando de su madre y hermana, rio bajito mientras estrechaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, a estas horas? Señorita Swan- pregunto provocativamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Vengo a rescatar a mi princesa de las garras del furioso dragón- hizo un gesto con la mano como si empuñada una espada.

-Tonta- beso castamente sus labios y se volvió a separar par mirarla con una sonrisa-ok, mi caballero de brillante armadura, ¿A dónde piensa llevarme?- pregunto con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Al infinito y más a haya- respondió, la toma de la mano y salieron corriendo entre suaves carcajadas,

Llagaron a la playa y Emma le invito a pasar a un viejo castillo de madrera.

-Bienvenida a mi fortaleza- Emma descubrió los ojos de la morena que segundos antes le había cubierto con sus manos.

Regina tardo unos segundos en volver a enfocar la vista, se abrazó a su compañera en cuanto vio una meso decorada con un mantel rojo que caía hasta casi tocar el suelo, una botella de vino descansaba sobre una cubeta con hielo y dos copas esperaba ser llenadas con el líquido rojo, las velas encendidas le daban un tono precioso a la estancia que solo era iluminada por la luz lunar y de música, las olas del mar que azotaban suavemente contra la orilla.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con un ligero susurro en su oído.

-Me encanta- le respondió besándola.

La noche pasó entre risas, besos y caricias, que las llevaron a besos más profundos y desesperados. Cuando terminaron su botella de vino, Emma llevo a la morena fuera del castillo y la condujo hasta la orilla de la playa. Se sentaron una frente de la otra en la arena mientras Emma se colocaba la guitarra y empezaba con los acordes suaves.

Es por ti que veo ríos  
donde sólo hay asfalto  
Es por ti que hay océanos  
donde sólo había charcos.  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada  
para colarse por tu ventana.

Emma cantaba sin perder de vista esos posos oscuros que la miraban con ternura, sonrió acompañada de su compañera que le devolvía la sonrisa.

Es por ti que no hay cadenas  
si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas.  
Es por ti que rozo la locura  
cuando navego por tu cintura.  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada,

que se escapa de madrugada,

que se escapa de madrugada,  
para colarse por tu ventana.

Regina sonrió al recordar que apenas unas horas la rubia había ido a buscarla tirando piedras a su ventana. Sonrió encantada ante el recuerdo y se perdió en la mirada verde de Emma que la miraba mientras seguía cantando.

Y decirte...  
Tus labios son de seda,  
tus dientes del color de la luna llena,  
tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,  
tus besos la tinta de mis versos,  
que siempre te cuentan.

Oh, oh, oh...

Emma recordaba lo dulces que podían llegar a ser los labios de su chica, su hermosa sonrisa en la que se perdía y desvanecía al saber que era ella quien se las provocaba.

Es por ti que veo ríos  
donde sólo hay asfalto  
Es por ti que hay océanos  
donde sólo había charcos.  
Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada,

que se escapa de madrugada,

que se escapa de madrugada,

para colarse por tu ventana.

Regina cerró sus ojos y se perdió en imágenes de ella juntas y más noches como esa por venir.

Tus labios son de seda,  
tus dientes del color de la luna llena,  
tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,  
tus besos la tinta de mis versos  
que siempre te cuentan.  
Oh, oh, oh...

Que siempre te cuentan.

Emma termino de tocar los últimos acordes, viendo como Regina aún se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, espero unos segundos y se sorprendió al verse tumbada en la arena con su compañera sobre ella. Se besaron con ganas y ternura, vio como Regina le sonreía con algunas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-Te quiero, Gina- beso sus mejillas que limpiaba con besos.

-Te quiero, Emma.

Regina se acomodó en el pecho de su novia, y se quedaron hasta que el amanecer toco las clamas aguas del mar.

 _ **DOS AÑOS DESPUES.**_

-Regina mil… ¿quieres ser mi esposa- pregunto con la cajita negra en sus manos temblorosas.

La morena se lanzó a los brazos de su novia haciendo que ambas cayeran en la arena de playa.

-¿Eso es un sí? Pregunto rodeando a su chica con sus brazos escuchando la suave risa de su novia.

-Si- le beso- sí, quiero ser tu esposa, tu compañera, tu amiga y tu mujer- los besos las llevaron a explorase más profundamente y se amaron toda la noche.

-¡Vivan las novias!- gritaban los invitados despidiéndose de las novias que iban a su luna de miel.

-Después de usted, señora Swan- Emma ayudo a entrar a su esposa al auto que las llevaría hasta su nueva vida.

-Gracias, señora Mills- la morena beso a su esposa y emprendieron el un nuevo camino juntas.

El auto se alejó de la iglesia haciendo sonar las latas que arrastraba en la parte trasera, llevando a ambas mujeres a su nuevo comienzo juntas.

 _ **FIN…**_

 _ **NAH, AUN FALTA.**_

 _ **EXTRA: SWAN QUEEN.**_

-Me importa muy poco, que usted sea el hijo del senador. Señor de Locksley, no se acerque a mi esposa-advirtió, con enojo en la voz.

Yacía una semana que Zelena había llegado de visita y Emma tenía que soportar la desagradable presencia del novio de su cuñada, que se la pasaba lanzándole indirectas a su morena y miraras lascivas mal escondidas.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!- pregunto la pelirroja viendo como Emma tenia sujeto del cuello a su novio.

-Pasa que este idiota trato de pasarse de listo con mi esposa- respondió con rabia contenida en su tono de voz.

-Cariño, eso no es verdad- contradijo a la rubia, tratando de quitársela de encima.

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto a su hermana que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Zelena, este idiota a estado viéndote la cara- Emma no le quitaba los ojos de encima- pero yo le puedo enseñar el respeto hacia los demás- lo sacudió contra la pared para que dejase de moverse.

-Emma, no- intervino cuando vio las ganas de la rubia por golpear a su novio.

-Pero…- Emma iba a replicar cuando lo que vio le robo una sonrisa.

-Hijo de…- la pelirroja se quejaba agitando su mano, que segundos antes había impactado en el rostro del rubio.

-Ay, cuñada. Eso pasa por que tienes que cerrar el puño así- Emma le enseño como y golpeo el rostro del rubio, que aún estaba mareado por el anterior- así no te lastimas.

-Ah… ya entiendo, entonces. ¿Así?- pregunto volviendo a golpear a su novio- tienes razón así no duele.

-Que buena derecha, Zelena. Pero tienes que aprender en donde golpear para que lo dejes en K.O- Emma golpeo en el estómago al rubio, sacándole el aire.

-Entiendo…- la pelirroja levanto su puño con todas las intenciones de volver a golpear a su "novio". Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio que pedía clemencia.

-Ya no, por favor- robín retrocedía con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

Regina miraba la escena con la boca abierta, ver a su hermana llevándose bien con su esposa era algo raro y más ahora que al parecer estaban pasando un momento raramente bueno, mientras Emma le enseñaba a Zelena como golpear a alguien…

-Escucha bien, Robín de Locksley- lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa azul y se acercó hablarle muy cerca de su rostro magullado- me importa un reverendo cacahuate que te metas con las mujeres de la calle. Pero a mi hermana la respetas- lo sacudió bruscamente llamando por completo su atención- ¿escuchaste bien?- le pregunto- ahora, más te vale que no te metas con mi familia porque hare que te arrepientas de haberme conocido- advirtió- Emma, querría ¿puedes mostrarle la salida al señor de Locksley?- Zelena le regalo una sonrisa al preguntar.

-Con gusto- respondió, se acercó hasta su cuñada, pero una voz la hizo detener.

-Querida, de eso me encargo yo- la voz de Cora Mills, lleno la estancia desde el lumbral de la puerta. Acompaño a robín a la puerta principal y le recordó que no debería meterse con la familia Mills.

-Zelena…- llamo desde atrás la morena.

-Gina…- se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana- lo siento, yo deje que ese idiota se quedara en tu casa- se aferró al cuerpo de la morena y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello- jamás me hubiera perdona que te hubiera hecho algo.

Regina solo le respondió acariciando su espalda, la dejo ser hasta que su hermana se separó de ella y le beso la mejilla con una sonrisa en sus labios. Emma las observaba en silencio desde la distancia, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, gesto que compartió Cora que también las veía desde el lumbral de la puerta. Ellas jamás cambiarían.

Tal vez no eran las típicas hermanas que se contaban todo, o de las que chismorreaban de otras personas. Por el contrario se llevaban de la patada, pero cuando era de defender a la otra lo hacían con uñas y dientes. "a mi hermana solo la lastimo yo" lema emblema de ambas que por más que lo negaran solo lo decían como excusa para defenderse la una a la otra.

Los primeros años de matrimonio fueron magníficos para ambas chicas, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Como todo matrimonio tenían sus altibajos, pero ni con la discusión más grande del mundo dejaban de cuidarse la una a la otra.

Como la vez en que Emma fue al refugio sin desayunar, y Regina le llevo un banquete como para alimentar a una nación entera.

-Debes alimentarte bien- le había dicho la morena una vez le tendió un plato con tortitas, huevos revueltos y su infaltable chocolate a la canela.

O la vez en que Regina se quedó hasta tarde en la editorial y fuera llovía como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo.

Emma llego con un paraguas lo suficientemente grande para dos, se sacó la cazadora de cuero negro y se la puso a su esposa que tiritaba de frio.

-Gracias- la morena cerro los ojos disfrutando del momento al sentir el brazo de su mujer rodearle los hombros atrayéndola hacia ella, mientras caminaban.

No importaba cuan molestas pudieran estar, siempre estrían en la buenas y en las malas. Los malos momentos siempre han de estar presente, pero de ellos aprendemos a disfrutar los mejores momentos y ellas lo demostraron una noche en que una eufórica morena salió del cuarto de baño y saltaba en los brazos de su esposa que la esperaba fuera.

-¡positivo, salió positivo, cariño!- exclama mientras le enseñaba la prueba de embarazo.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al comprobar el resultado, estrecho a su esposa entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas mientras reían a carcajadas de felicidad. ¡Serian mamás!

Las noches en vela no les molestaban, pues jamás desvelarse les había parecido para nada lo más hermoso al poder contemplar los ojitos de su hija recién nacida.

-hola, mi pequeña traviesa- decía Emma en susurros acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña que sonreía agitando sus manitas.

Los mejores momentos son los que no se pueden capturar, no al menos que tengas por madre a un torbellino rubio.

-Vamos patito, la abuela MM te cuidara hoy…- la morena giro tomando el biberón en la mesita de noche, cuando vio a su pequeña rubia dar sus primeros pasitos hacia ella, que abrió sus brazos para cogerla en cuanto llego a su regazo-¡Emma!- llamo a su esposa y vio como a los pocos segundo entraba como un torbellino dorado a la habitación- cariño tienes que ver esto- puso a su princesa en el suelo y se alejó viendo como la rubia sacaba su móvil para grabar los primeros pasos de su nena.

Las primeras palabras nunca se olvidan y más si lo primero que dices es "mamá."

Emma se encontrar terminando de preparar la papilla de su hija cuan un balbuceo llamo su atención.

-Patito, di "ah"- dijo con una cuchara en la mano y un gesto gracioso.

-Mamá- pronuncio con su dulce vocecita.

A Emma se le cayó la cuchara de las manos de la impresión de escuchar a su pequeña princesa decir su primera palabra. Cogió a su hija en brazos y marco el número de su esposa.

-Cariño, estoy en una reunión importan…- se cortó al escuchar al otro lado de la línea a su pequeña. "mamá" soltó un gritito de felicidad, salió de la oficina y puso la video llamada olvidándose de la importante reunión.

Cumpleaños, todos festejamos los cumpleaños de nuestros seres queridos, y los de la familia Swan- Mills. Eran los mejores.

-Arriba, mami. Arriba, mami- saltaba la pequeña rubita en la cama de su madre morena.

-Buen día, cariño mío- sonrió al ver a su pequeña de cinco años frente a ella.

-¡feliz culpeaños, mami!- decía mientras salto a los brazos de su madre haciendo que ambas cayeran entre las cobijas y estallaran en carcajadas de felicidad.

-Gracias, cariño. ¿Y tu mami, Emma? Patito- pregunto cuando noto la ausencia de su esposa en la cama.

-Es una sopesa, mami- la pequeña la saco de la cama y guio hasta la sala de juegos, donde las esperaba la rubia mayor con su Gibson lista para tocar.

-¿Lista, cariño?- Emma pregunto a su pequeña y cuando tuvo la confirmación comenzó a tocar su guitara que era acompañada por la dulce voz infantil de su hija- feliz cumpleaños, amor- dijo besando sus labios, al terminar los últimos acordes de la canción. "yellow".

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana juntas disfrutando de la dulce voz de su hija con cada tema que interpretaba.

Como todo en la vida, siempre hay que dar un primer paso para poder avanzar. La primera vez que vieron salir a su pequeña de casa, fue cuando comenzaba su vida universitaria a cuatro horas de casa.

-Solo es la universidad, ma- decía por décima vez a su sobreprotectora madre rubia.

-No me fio de los chicos con las hormonas revueltas, patito- volvía a decir la rubia.

-Tranquila madrina, si alguien se quiere pasar de listo con Sam, yo me encargo de golpearlo- trataba de tranquilizar la rebelde morena en el asiento de copiloto.

-¡Esa es mi pequeña! Exclamo Ruby que recibió un zape de parte de su esposa.

-No la alientes a la violencia- regaño belle- cuídate, cariño y cuida de samanta- pidió besando su mejilla.

"Y soy yo quien la alienta a la violencia" se decía Ruby. "Eres tú quien siempre me das un zape" se quejó en pensamientos.

-Con mi vida- prometió con la mano derecha en alto.

-Te extrañe sasha- Sam se despidió de su amiga canina que la había visto crecer.

-Que tengan buen viaje, cariño- Regina deposito un beso en la mejilla de cada chica despidiéndose- Alex, cuida de Sam, por favor- pidió a la pequeña rebelde morena. Recibiendo un pulgar arriba.

Las cuatro mujeres veían como el auto de sus hijas se perdía con el horizonte.

-¿Cuándo será un buen momento para decirle que tendrá un hermanito?- pregunto la rubia acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

-Cuando regrese cariño- respondió con un beso y una sonrisa.

 _ **EXTRA DOS: ALEX Y SAM.**_

-Hey, yo tengo un igual- dijo la morena cogiendo el amuleto de la cama de su amiga.

-¿En serio?- pregunto, ganándose una afirmación con la cabeza- mamá me lo dio cuando lo vi en su caja de los recuerdos.

-Mamá, dice que es mágico- le mostro su amuleto que era exactamente al de la rubia- dice que siempre me guiara a la persona correcta.

-Ay, mi madrina y sus cosas- puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con malicia- pero quien sabe talvez si exista esa persona especial para una rebelde como tú- trato de molestarla, pero jamás pensó en la respuesta de su amiga.

-Quien sabe, pero creo que ya la encontré- le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios mirándola fijamente a sus ojos verdes azulados con un leve rubor en sus mejilla…

 _ **AHORA SI. FIN…**_

 _ **Y CON ESTE CAP. LLEGO A SU FIN EL ATRAPA SUEÑOS. QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONS QUE MARCARON ESTA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA Y A LAS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW. GRACIAS GENTE. UN SALUDO A:**_ _ **Love Girl,**_ _ **misskimhyun**_ _ **,**_ _ **AleaRachel**_ _ **Y**_ _ **15marday**_ _ **. GRACIAS POR LOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE AUNQUE NO MARCAN LA HISTORIA SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA HISTORIA COMO LO HICE YO AL ESCRIBRILA.**_ _ **15marday,**_ _ **ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYA DECEPCIONADO QUE NO HAIGAN ESOS POLVOS DE HADAS QUE QUERIAS. (DISCULPEN MI FALTA DE ROMANTICISMO EN LAS ESCENAS DE ROMANTICAS Y LOS ERRORES)**_

 _ **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. POR FA, COMENTEN.**_

 _ **HASTA LA OTRA Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

 _ **PD: ¡LINDA TARDE, GENTE!**_

 _ **PD2: CANCIONES. WONDERWALL- OASIS. ES POR TI- COMPLICES Y YELLOW-COLDPLAY.**_


End file.
